The Fallen Angel
by BookLover2401
Summary: Harry Evans is a Fallen Angel, Raziel. He meets Zachriah in the warehouse were the other angels toke Castiel from.Zachariah discovers just how like an angel Harry is. Castiel returns and everyone is happy. Well... Except the other angels. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did Harry would be with Castiel and Gabriel. Too bad. Well on with the story. Oneshot.**

**3****rd**** Person**

For all their extended knowledge, the angels were far from being omniscient, sure they knew a lot of things men couldn't even begin to understand but it didn't mean they knew _everything _there was to know about the universe. They were still learning. Zachariah prided himself for his own knowledge but he did accept the fact that there were some things even angels could not understand sometimes.

There was one thing the six-winged angel could not stand though and it was when unknown entities suddenly stood in the way of the Great Plan.

Harry Potter, now known as Harry Evans, was one of these entities. A wizard turned hunter for no apparent reasons at all. As far as he could recall, magic wielders had always tended to stay as far away as they could from the hunters' world, it was mainly why the American Wizarding community was so small compared to the European's. Potter, on the contrary, seemed quite determined to defy all these known laws. Such a peculiar creature.

Zachariah couldn't let him ruin their plan however.

It was mainly the reason why he was now spying on the oblivious wizard from afar. The hunter had apparently decided to return to the warehouse where Castiel had disappeared. Zachariah watched as Evans crouched by the spot he remembered they had trapped Castiel within. He had to lean slightly to hear him quietly mutter under his breath "Holy oil". Sure the angels had indeed used the oil to contain the rebellious angel but there was no way the wizard could have known what the apparent smudge on the floor was unless... now that was an interesting thought, he pondered.

"Impressive," the angel revealed himself, noticing the other's surprise with a smug smile.

The startled look quickly turned into a blank face though, much to his own disappointment.

"I find it impressive how a mere wizard could know such things when we, angels, haven't been on Earth for more than two millennia."

The wizard stayed silent.

"But then again, you aren't just a mere wizard, are you?"

He almost missed the slight tension in the other's shoulders as he slowly walked towards him and smiled inwardly. _There_. He was finally going somewhere.

"I only did my lessons about you guys," the green-eyed hunter shrugged off nonchalantly. "One can never be too careful."

The wizard wasn't stupid, Zachariah had to admit it. Instead of being annoyed by that fact, he smirked to himself. It made things all the more interesting. Evans didn't know who he was playing with although.

"Quite right," he agreed easily.

Much to his disappointment again, no emotions seem to cross the other's face. Zachariah had at least expected some relief when he didn't stress on the subject of his true identity. The angel could have almost took him for one of his kind with the way he was holding tightly his emotions. No human could perform such feat at this rate.

The raven-haired man surely had a weakness though and he was going to find it. Be it by force or cleverness.

He then noticed the wizard staring intently at the unfinished Banishing Sigil on the wall, his face still unreadable.

"Castiel overstepped his boundaries, he had to be punished."

"You know, Zachariah." Evans said (Leaving the angel to wonder how he knew his name), while tracing his fingers over the unfinished Angel Banishing Sigil, using the small bleeding cut on his finger to finish it. He turned round to face the other angel, making sure to block the now finished Sigil. "You really shouldn't have come near me when you know that I am more than just a wizard."

"Why, afraid of showing who you are?" Zachariah sneered.

"Of course not. I just don't want to die." Evans said with a small laugh.

"Then what are you?" Zachariah asked, now a little curious, not noticing that the Banishing Sigil was finished until Evans put his hand on it.

"A Fallen, one you should know of, seeing as I used to be our Lord's messenger."

"…Raziel." Zachariah breathed, not believing that the Fallen Angel was alive.

"Yes, indeed. Goodbye Zachariah." And with that Evans pushed what he thought was magic (but was really what had had left over from his Grace, which had disguised itself as magic) into the Enochian symbol behind him and banished Zachariah from the Warehouse where the Angels had taken Castiel from.

**One Week Later**

**3****rd**** Person**

"You know, you really should not have told Zachariah who you really were, Raziel." A voice said in Harry's bedroom.

"Cas. You're alright." Harry said, leaping up and jumping at the angel. "I thought you were trapped in Heaven." continued Harry after Castiel had caught him mid-jump and hugged him close.

"I'm fine, Raziel." Castiel said after the Fallen angel had calmed down. Castiel tilted Raziel's face upwards and kissed him lightly to show that he was real. "And I won't be leaving." Castiel finished just as Raziel deepened the kiss. Castiel moaned and Raziel moved his hands from Castiel's shoulders and tangled them in the others hair. Castiel carried Raziel to the bedroom where they spent several hours sleeping and doing other…things that a normal angel wouldn't really do.

**Review… Review…Review…Review**

**A/N Tell me how you like it. Constructive criticism appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

Poll: If you want me to continue with this fic, here are some more ideas for the continuation of The Fallen Angel.

Harry gets captured by the Angels so Castiel will follow their orders

Castiel gets captured, Harry gets his Grace given back by God and saves him

Or Castiel and Harry stay together until one of them cut it off and they leave each other, Castiel going back to Heaven and Harry going into hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

Poll 

Harry gets captured by the Angels so Castiel will follow their orders

0

Castiel gets captured, Harry gets his Grace given back by God and saves him

5

Or Castiel and Harry stay together until one of them cut it off and they leave each other, Castiel going back to Heaven and Harry going into hunting.

1

Little Bast suggested that when harry gets his Grace given back by god, it gets combined with his magic and Harry goes all Saviour/Archangel like those who took Castiel. If you want this then vote.

There is also a second version of this story on my profile. It is basically the same but it is Helena Evans as Fallen Archangel Sophiel


	4. Chapter 4

Poll Closed

Little-Bast's suggestion it is.

Thanks for everyone who voted. Hopefully I will publish within a week.

BookLover2401


	5. Chapter 5

All of my stories are on hiatus. Will post as soon as possible


	6. Sorry

**Sorry To Everyone Who Followed And Review This Story But I Am Not Continuing It. I Just Can't Find The Inspiration. If You Want You Can Write A Continuation, But I Am Not.**

**Sorry, BookLover2401**


End file.
